Marriage For Hire
by DunMessWithDBest96
Summary: Marriage has never even crossed Hilda's mind but when one day, she is informed that she is too marry someone from Behemoth's squad, she worries. The only way out is to convince the Great Demon Lord and Behemoth that she is already in love with Oga which is very unlikely. Will her words become a reality or will reality bite her?
1. Chapter 1

**Marriage For Hire**

**Back with another Beelzebub fanfic. I hope you enjoy the story and please review it. I would appreciate it. Thx **

" Hey, Baby Beel stop throwing my video games into the dustbin!" shouted Oga as the green haired baby continued tossing the video games into the dustbin while screaming in delight.

" The master is only retaliating because you refuse to take him for a walk in the park," Hilda said calmly as she sipped her cup of green tea while sitting on his bed.

" Well is it my fault that I'm bloody tired every time I come back from school?" Oga said in frustration as he chased Baby Beel around the room.

" No, but you should make some time to take the master for his daily walk in the park, you lazy bastard," she said.

Oga felt his vein throbbing and he finally caught Baby Beel and glared at him. The baby just looked hopefully at Oga and started pawing at his flannel shirt.

" Alright, alright. Jeez. I'll take you out for a walk Baby Beel and that's all, you hear me? I want to come home early and continue watching my favorite anime at seven o' clock," sighed Oga and Baby Beel squealed in delight as Oga placed him on his back and got up.

" Have a good evening, master. You, sewer rat, hurry up and get going," she said and Oga just muttered something about demanding bitches and went out of his room.

Hilda just took another sip of her green tea and stared at the trees rustling being blown by a strong gust of wind.

She was accustomed to living in the human world and most of all, she was used to the presence of Oga or even as far to say that she enjoyed his company.

He may annoy her and constantly has an itch to defy her instructions but he proved that he could rise to the occasion and he also made her feel safe.

She couldn't deny that she enjoyed being called Oga's wife or living under the same roof as him but she was always keen on reminding herself the reasons why she would hate him.

The Great Demon Lord summoned Hilda back to the demon world to surprise her with some shocking news.

" Great Demon Lord, what is it that you wish to inform me ?" Hilda asked as she bowed before him.

" Well Hilda, it's like this. Since you come from a noble family of the finest demon maidservants, I have been asked to arrange a marriage for you back here since I feel that you have been missing out on all of these kind of things. Besides, there are a lot of suitors out there but I managed to pick the best one. He is one of Behemoth's Pillar Division and he does not want to be disappointed," the Demon Lord said.

Hilda was too stunned for words and she did not move or speak. The words were stuck in her throat and she was confused.

" Great Demon Lord, I appreciate the concern but you don't need to because I am capable enough to find my own husband," she replied finally.

" Oops. I already promised them that you would agree. However, I am able to convince them that the deal is null and void only if you are in love with someone else," he said.

Hilda looked away and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. " Great Demon Lord, it is true that I am in love. With the young master's parent back in the human world," she said and he started gasping and laughing.

" My, my Hilda. You sure are cunning. I shall be bringing Behemoth with me to visit you and that human tomorrow so you better be ready to prove us wrong," he laughed and sent her back to the human world.

" What on earth was I thinking? I'm not in love with that fool. If they saw him, they would probably think I'm delusional and all the more push me to marrying that demon. Well, I have to pretend that I'm in love with that bastard if I am to save my ass," Hilda thought as she rubbed her forehead and waited for Oga to return home to break the news.

The bedroom door swung open and a muddy and scratched Oga entered his bedroom and flopped down on his bed. Baby Beel just looked surprised at him and proceeded to switch on the television and flip the channel until it reached Oga's favorite anime.

" I shouldn't have been stupid enough to try and catch that big camel cricket by the pond," Oga muttered to himself and he saw Hilda quietly reading a book at his desk.

" What the hell are you still doing here? Don't you have any work to do at all?" Oga said in anger.

Hilda snapped her book shut and gave a venomous glare at the delinquent through her emerald green eye.

" Listen, you fool. I have some disturbing news for you so you better open those big ears of yours. I am betrothed to a demon from Behemoth's Pillar Division whom I don't even know. I can escape this trap if I show The Great Demon Lord and Behemoth that I am in love with you. They are coming tomorrow to watch us so you better play along," she growled.

Oga's jaw dropped and he broke into a big grin. " Why the hell should I help you when I want to get rid of you and send you back to the demon world? After all, you are a pain in the ass. This is too good to be true," Oga cheered and Hilda boxed him in the face.

She gave him an icy look and turned away. " You foolish human.. Don't you realize that if I marry this demon, you and the master will have to survive without my supervision," she scolded.

" Not that I care much about it anyway, so hurry up and fix a wedding date already," Oga said excitedly and Hilda got up.

" I forgot to mention that I already told them that I was in love with you so if thy come and see that I lied to them, I don't think you'll know the true meaning of pain and suffering until they are done with you," she said darkly.

" Why, they might even think that the humans are more annoying and useless than they already think and might try to destroy them the very next day," she continued and Oga's face crumbled and he grumbled.

" Fine, you bitch. You won so we'll pretend that you actually love me. Yuck, I'm sure Furuichi would gladly trade places with me now," he said and she smiled.

" Good. They will be here at about ten in the morning so we will plan out what to do at nine so you better not oversleep," she warned and pointed the blade of her sword to his chin.

" Whatever. You should thank me for saving your sorry ass if not you'll be spending the rest of your life with some dude you don't even know," Oga replied in triumph.

" Tatsumi, you can't lie to your conscience . I know that the real reason you're helping her is because you don't want her to leave. More importantly, you can't bear the thought of another man stealing her away from you," his conscience told him.

" Shut the hell up. What the hell do you know about me and her anyway?" he challenged.

" One thing I know for sure is that you have feelings for her," the conscience told him and Oga just went to sleep before the argument was prolonged.

The next morning, Hilda woke Oga up at eight in the morning. " Wake up, you lazy bum. We have lots of work to do," she said as she shook him by the shoulders.

" Damn. It is still so early and don't I have school to attend?" he asked as he slowly got out of bed and proceeded to the bathroom.

" Don't give me that nonsense. Half the time you don't go to school anyway because you are too busy getting involved in fights," she said.

The both of them ate their breakfast and went out of the house to prepare their plans.

" First we….." but Hilda was cut off as she looked around and frowned.

" As I expected, The Great Demon Lord and Behemoth are here already. One hour earlier to surprise us and catch us. I guess we just have to act spontaneously," she whispered.

" I remember that man. He did a real good one on Jabberwock and the entire Pillar Squad the last time we met," mused Behemoth to The Great Demon Lord.

" Well of course Hilda would choose a man of high caliber and all that nonsense, you know? She is a pretty smart woman after all," laughed the Great Demon Lord as the both of them were watching them from a tree.

Hilda held Oga's hand in hers and they walked down the street together. " What the….." but he was cut off by a glare from her.

He sighed and squeezed her hand back. She gave him a smile and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Oga felt the heat rise to his cheeks a little and he tried to control the color of his face. " What's wrong with you?" Hilda asked sharply and Oga quickly snapped out of it.

" Nothing but was that really necessary?" he asked and she just pretended to laugh at it.

" Sometimes you ask the stupidest questions, Oga. I'm amazed how the young master condones your stupidity," she whispered and Baby Beel tugged at his hair.

Behemoth and The Great Demon lord exchanged glances and continued following them.

" I think girls like flowers or something," Oga thought and he ripped out a bunch of daisies by the roadside and handed them to Hilda. Her response was a disgusted one.

" Oh….if it isn't Oga and the wife," Kanzaki said coming out from the arcade accompanied by Natsume and Shiroyama.

" Hardly seen you two spending some time together. What's the big occasion? Haven't been getting laid, Oga?" chortled Kanzaki and Shiroyama just joined in the laughter.

" Kanzaki-kun, you say some of the most crudest things," Natsume smiled. Oga and Hilda started to blush and Oga quickly sent Kanzaki and Shiroyama flying with a punch.

" No wonder the human species is revolting and disgusting. The things you humans say disappoint everyone," Hilda said and Oga just nodded.

" Hey, lets get some lunch .Baby Beel and I are starving. Isn't that right Baby Beel? " he asked and the baby gave a cry of agreement.

" We are not going to your croquette stall because we want to convince them that you are off higher class than a filthy rat," she said and Oga just brought her to a sushi restaurant.

" Oga? Never thought you'd be playing happy families here," smirked Himekawa sitting at the table opposite them.

" Not my idea anyway. It was hers," he muttered and ordered some dishes. " The sushi here is quite tolerable. I don't know how you can live on those oily croquettes day in, day out," Hilda said.

" Hey! You like them too so quit complaining about them," he snarled.

After lunch, they took a walk in Ishiyama Park where it was quiet because everyone was at work.

" It sure is hot today. You want an ice-cream?" he asked her. " I don't mind one," she replied casually.

" Jeez, it wouldn't kill you to be a bit more enthusiastic about it," Oga said and approached a very muscular and tanned ice-cream seller.

" Can we have two sundaes?" Oga asked and the man handed them over to him.

" Can I throw in a fight as well since we are on promotion?" Tojo smirked lifting the straw hat from his face.

" Tojo! I wouldn't mind giving you a good beating but the blonde bitch is asking me to take her for a walk," he said.

Tojo glanced over at Hilda and back at Oga. " Enjoy your date, Oga. I was hoping I could beat you up in front of your wife," Tojo laughed and moved away from them to other customers.

" Arrogant bastard," he thought and handed over the sundae to Hilda. " This is quite delicious. What flavor is it?" she asked.

" Chocolate peppermint. Hold on, you have a chocolate stain on the corner of your mouth. Tough luck because I don't have a tissue," Oga laughed.

" But I think I can help," he whispered and leaned over to her face and licked the chocolate stain form the corner of her mouth.

Hilda was stunned and she began to blush heavily. " You indecent bastard," she whispered but she didn't stop him and let him finish his job.

" Oooh….Naughty girl," whispered The Great Demon Lord to Behemoth.

" Come on. Let's head home now, the sun is already setting and I have an anime program to catch," Oga said and Hilda looked around one last time before following him.

The bumped into Aoi at the bus stop and she frowned when she saw Oga walking hand in hand with Hilda.

Hilda just gave a very subtle smirk at her but Aoi could felt the green eyed monster inside of her emerging.

" Hi Oga, what are you two doing today?" she said as she grit her teeth in jealousy.

" Spending some quality time together I suppose but you can call it whatever you want," Oga shrugged.

" Don't feel so left out, Kunieda," Hilda smirked and continued walking down the street.

" Why am I gloating to her just because I have the opportunity to spend the day with this idiot?" Hilda thought in frustration.

" It is called love, Hilda. Ever heard of it?" her conscience told her.

" Yes but why is it with this barbaric man?" she asked herself.

" Only you know the answer and when the time is right, you will realize it," her conscience told her.

" I guess our job is done huh?" Oga asked her as the both of them reached his house.

" Hopefully or else I'll be spending the rest of my life with one of Behemoth's recruits," sighed Hilda and as they opened the door, they saw Behemoth and The Great Demon Lord waiting for them inside.

" What the…..! How the hell did you get inside my house?" demanded Oga. Behemoth just smirked at him.

"It seems that your parents were out and your sister went out with her friends," he said.

" Da-buh," squealed Baby Beel in delight as he saw his dad again.

" Hey, my little son is growing up to be a crazy demon lord just like his dad," The Great Demon Lord exclaimed in happiness.

" Anyway, Hilda, I'm sure you are aware of the circumstances you are in. We have been watching the both of you the whole morning and I'm happy to inform you that you are a bad liar," Behemoth grinned and he adjusted his glasses.

Hilda grit her teeth. " What do you know about love anyway, Behemoth?" she challenged him.

" Not much but I can tell you that Oga pisses you off and a person like him is clueless about love. Not to mention the cliché things like a walk in the park, flower giving, lunch in a restaurant…. It was all too predictable," Behemoth continued.

" But I have to say that I found the whole setup quite awesome," The Great Demon Lord said.

" So, now that I'm convinced, what color would you like your wedding dress to be ? Black or Purple?" Behemoth asked.

" None of that shit, you old geezer because I love her," said Oga suddenly and Hilda's eyes narrowed.

" Dude, are you like serious?" The Great Demon Lord asked in shock.

Oga looked at Hilda and then he proceeded to kiss her tenderly on the lips as Behemoth was taken aback when he saw this.

After a good five minutes of lip-locking, the two of them separated. " I love you Hilda and don't you forget it or else I'll try to pound it inside of you," Oga whispered.

" You won't dare sewer rat but you don't need to because I love you too," the blonde maidservant replied.

" Behemoth, bring that demon groom of hers. I'll kick his ass real good if you aren't convinced that she prefers me over him. I don't know what the hell the big idea is but Hilda isn't marrying anyone anytime soon as long as I'm around," Oga said and he cracked his knuckles.

" Oh…..now that was what I wanted to see young man," Behemoth said in delight.

" You have a serious head problem, Behemoth so let me help you out," said Oga and he charged at him and punched Behemoth.

Although Behemoth blocked it, the force was so great that it pushed him back until the living room.

" Now, now. There is no need to resort to violence at all. Unless you would want to challenge us for her hand in marriage?" Behemoth offered with an evil glint in his eyes.

" Bring it on. If it means keeping her away from the likes of you, then I'll see to it that you and your gang are nothing but broken bones," Oga said.

" Behemoth, enough," The Great Demon Lord said suddenly.

" What?" Behemoth said in surprise.

" You have fulfilled your main objective of this visit, to see whether Hilda was in love with him and she is. So, cool it off man and just go with the flow. Tell what's his name to find another bride because these two lovebirds seem so close," The Great Demon Lord continued.

" I see that luck is on your side today. Till we meet again contractor, which I bet will be soon," Behemoth said and vanished back to the demon world.

" Great Demon Lord….." Hilda said in shock.

" How come you are helping us all of a sudden when you were supporting Behemoth all this while?" Oga asked angrily.

" Siding him? No way. You two are like completely in love now and it is a shame to break you two apart," The Great Demon Lord said.

" Besides, I 'm sure that my son will miss not having a mother around in the human world and I need someone to ensure that he is growing up properly to destroy humanity right? " he continued.

" So he had an ulterior motive? What a piece of shit," Oga thought in disgust.

" I shall be returning back to the demon world for my karaoke session so have fun you two," he said and he vanished.

" Those two are screwed up you know?" Oga said and Hilda pinched his ear.

" Don't go picking unnecessary fights with Behemoth and his men you fool. Who knows what may have happened if The Great Demon Lord wasn't there to stop him," Hilda chided.

" It's not my fault that he is such an asshole. Besides, I can't let him take you away from me," he said.

Hilda smirked. " Why is that so?" she asked.

" Duh, Baby Beel here needs someone to take care of him and stuff like that," he said.

Hilda just sniffed and got up. " You are one of the worst liars I have known Oga Tatsumi but one of the best lovers," she smiled and left the room.

" What the hell does that mean?" he shouted in disgust.

Hilda was satisfied that she did not have to be part of an arranged marriage and leave the human world. However, she was even happier that she and Oga had made it clear that they both were secretly in love with each other.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the story and I can actually picture this happening someday. Don't forget to drop me comments and review it. I shall see you guys soon in another Beelzebub fanfic. Peace out **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I decided to continue the story since everyone wants me too. Besides, I want to expand it a bit anyway. Enjoy the second chapter.**

Oga lay down on his bed as he watched the millions of little stars twinkle in the dark sky. He still couldn't digest his decision and the crucial event that took place yesterday.

" I still can't believe I stopped her from returning back to that hellhole where she popped out from. Maybe I'm a little bit stupid after all," Oga mumbled to himself.

" Oh, shut the hell up Oga. You know damn well that you are in love with Hilda and you couldn't bear the thought of her being married so fast," his conscience lectured him.

" Whatever. I'm just saying that it's kind of funny and weird you know. She and I always insult each other and I still think she is a damn pain in the ass and she still thinks I suck as Baby Beel's parent," Oga replied.

" So what? Words and feelings aren't the same, you know," his conscience reminded him again.

" Another thing, Oga. I have a very interesting question for you. You don't want her to marry that demon but she will be married to one of them someday unless you plan on marrying her yourself. In other words, you plan to make her your wife!?" his conscience yelled in excitement.

" What the hell? That never even crossed my mind you dumbass. Who the hell would want to marry her anyway? I may like her but marrying her is a bit over the top," he said.

" You're the dumbass. I'm your conscience and whatever that I'm thinking is generated from your thoughts and that means that you're thinking about the prospect of marrying her," his conscience retorted.

" Shut up. Nobody asked you," said Oga and quickly went to sleep before being forced to continue arguing with his conscience.

The next day, the conversation was stuck in Oga's mind like glue and that was the only think he could think about.

" Morning, young master. I hope you had a good night's rest. And you, Oga. I hope you didn't fall off the bed," Hilda said.

Oga just grunted and sat himself at the dining table.

Baby Beel was given a bottle of warm milk while Oga was served some fried eggs with toast and a glass of juice.

Oga licked his lips and began demolishing the food. " Hey, don't tell me you cooked my breakfast," Oga said with his mouth full.

" Your manners leave much to be desired and yes, I did cook your breakfast. I thought you would like to have some proper breakfast before going to school," she said and for a moment, Oga thought he saw a flicker of a smile across her face.

" Hey, what the hell are you planning this time?" Oga asked suspiciously and he eyed her from head to toe.

Hilda just narrowed her eyes and gave him a small smack on the back of his head.

" If you had any brains, you would know that I'm merely expressing my gratitude and lov….." the word nearly slipped out of her mouth and she quickly closed it and glared at him.

" Just make sure that the young master gets his milk or else I'll make sure that you'll starve at night," she said menacingly and ushered him out of the house.

" Jeez, who stuffed something in her ass this morning?" Oga sighed and ruffled Baby Beel's hair before walking to St. Ishiyama. Furuichi wasn't accompanying him to school today because he had to go to school extra early to hand in an assignment.

He couldn't help but ponder upon the reason for his reluctance to allow Hilda to be married to someone else. Was it to continue making her life more miserable? Or was it because he planned on popping the question if not now, then some time into the future? These were the things that kept running through the delinquent's mind like a rewind button.

" Oga! Sorry I couldn't walk with you to school today but…." Furuichi stopped as he saw Oga's serious face. Even Baby Beel was showing signs of moodiness due to the influence from Oga.

" Hey Oga, is something bothering you?" Furuichi asked him.

" You bet your ass there is," Oga muttered and filled him in on everything that had happened yesterday until today. Furuichi's eyes widened and he grabbed his friend by the shoulders.

" Oga! So you finally realize that you have feelings for her then? You are so lucky to have Hilda as a bride while I'm stuck with the big dude," Furuichi moaned and Oga sent him flying with a single punch.

" Idiot Furuichi. I didn't say that I wanted to marry her," Oga said and Furuichi asked him the question that had caused him so much problems.

" Then why did you stop her from marrying that demon guy if you don't want her for yourself then? It doesn't make any sense to interfere with her personal life unless you intend to be part of it," Furuichi lectured him and Oga scratched his head.

" I hate it when you speak the truth," Oga said and followed Furuichi back to the classroom.

Oga finally decided that he would not consider marrying Hilda until he was much older and until he cleared up this demon parent issue.

" Furuichi, I have decided not to propose to her or do any of that shit until I am older and have sorted Baby Beel's contract with me," Oga whispered.

Himekawa happened to eavesdrop on their conversation and his eyes widened and he smirked.

" Well, well, well. Aren't you a lucky bastard. Having that blonde bombshell wrapped around your finger, waiting to be given the green light to be your wife," Himekawa said.

" Oh! You mean she and you aren't married yet? She isn't your wife then?" said Kanzaki in astonishment.

" Oga-kun, who knew you had time for women when all you cared about was fighting," Natsume smiled slyly.

" Wait! Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not married but it doesn't mean that she and I haven't thought about it yet," Oga said frantically and his jaw dropped as he realized what he just said.

Everyone in the room started whispering and sniggering. " You mean that you just don't have the balls to ask her because you are afraid that she might dump you," hooted Kanzaki.

" Kanzaki-san, such a logical and rational conclusion," applauded Shiroyama in admiration.

" That hot blonde is wasted on you, Oga. She doesn't need someone as barbaric and useless as you," said Himekawa.

" Shut up," said Oga suddenly, his voice laced with anger and venom and he got up and sent Himekawa flying into a row of tables with a kick.

" You don't know how she is like and what the hell is going on between us so shut the hell up before I do you in real good," Oga said and everyone started to stay silent.

" He must really worry about his relationship with Hilda. I don't think I've seen him so sensitive about that issue before," Furuichi thought to himself.

Himekawa staggered to get up and he grit his teeth. " Hey, don't shoot the messenger. Think about it. If she doesn't like you, why are you preventing her from meeting other people just so you can take your time to decide whether you want her or not? That's kind of stupid don't you think?" Himekawa said.

" Four-eyes here has a point.," agreed Kanzaki.

" Whatever. Like I said, I will push this issue to one corner of my mind for now," Oga said and he trudged out of the classroom.

" But you won't. I know you Oga. You will probably spend the whole day thinking about it and will make your decision by evening," Furuichi thought.

Furuichi went to the school rooftop where he saw Oga and Baby Beel tucking into their respective lunches. Furuichi walked over to him and sat down next to him.

" Oga, you know that sooner or later, Hilda has to go back to the Demon World and you can kiss her lovely, curvaceous figure goodbye forever," Furuichi said wistfully and Oga punched him in the face.

" Idiot Furuichi. She can go back and take Baby Beel with her back to the Demon World. It is about time I got back my normal life," Oga said shrugging but Furuichi wasn't buying it and even he knew it.

" Come on Oga, just say what the hell you want to do with that smoking hot girlfriend of yours," Furuichi moaned which earned him another punch from the contractor.

" Shut it. What garbage are you talking about? Girlfriend? Do you think I am that desperate?" Oga demanded.

Furuichi's eyes widened and he dusted himself. " Hilda isn't even your girlfriend after all these months? Geez Oga, I would have figured you would have realized your attraction towards her by now," Furuichi said.

" I did and I realized that she annoys the crap out of me," Oga retorted, ignoring the fact that he secretly enjoyed being annoyed and scolded by Hilda.

Furuichi just shook his head and continued eating his lunch. Oga glared at him and snatched the sandwich away from him.

" You don't believe me, right? Well, I'll show you that she doesn't like me that much," Oga said and he finished the last of his lunch before heading back to class.

Oga quickly rushed off after school to get some croquettes from his favorite stall. " Baby Beel, sometimes, a man has to make some tough decisions in his life and this is one of them. Do you think I should like….engage or marry her?" Oga asked Baby Beel who looked confused at him.

Baby Beel pondered for a little while and nodded his head vigorously before biting into a hot and crispy croquette.

Oga swallowed the last chunk of his croquette before entering his house. " I'm home everybody," Oga called out and his mom went to greet him.

" Oga, Hilda has prepared a special and scrumptious feast for us tonight. She seems to be in a good mood lately. Have you two been having fun lately?" she asked him slyly.

" What!? No!" exclaimed Oga in shock and his face turned red. His mom looked surprised at him and sighed. " What I meant was that, you two having fun like going out for movies, dinner and stuff like that," Oga's mom sighed and went back to the kitchen.

Oga went into the dining area and found a lavish dinner waiting for him as everyone was already seated and tucking in.

" Oh, you are back already," Hilda said and she looked more relaxed and cheerful than usual and Oga didn't like it one bit.

" What the hell are you trying to do, whipping up some big dinner and waltzing in like you are so damn comfortable?" Oga whispered to her and she glared at him.

" You filthy man, if you don't want it, I'm sure that maybe Furuichi would like your helping," Hilda said offended and Oga quickly sat down and ate his dinner.

" Oga, you are so lucky to have a talented wife like Hilda. I hope you never let her go because she is probably the best you can get," Oga's sister, Misaki said.

Oga's parent nodded their heads in agreement and Hilda tried to hide her smile and the light blush that was visible in her cheeks.

" Whatever," Oga said and he continued scoffing his food down as he was famished. He imagined having the privilege of Hilda cooking for him every day if they were married and he grinned but he quickly pinched himself.

After dinner, Oga waited for Hilda to come up to his room as she usually did. Oga was going to clarify their relationship once and for all.

" Hilda, we have to talk about our um…relationship," Oga said feeling strange as it was one of the last things on earth a delinquent like him would say.

Hilda raised and eyebrow and she sat down next to him. " Go on, you filthy man. I'm listening to you," she said.

Oga sniffed but he continued. " I want to know whether we are dating or together or there is nothing going on between us," he said.

" I also would like to know whether you think I'm in love with you after that crazy marriage thing involving Behemoth," he continued and Hilda gave a small smile to him.

" Well, maybe I do get the feeling that we are both in love with each other and maybe, I wouldn't mind acting like your wife once in a while," she said softly and she began to feel the heat rise up to her cheeks.

Oga blushed slightly but he remained firm and he scratched his head. " Well, you see….I don't really want to be in a relationship of any kind because you know, it is too much hassle and it is kind of stifling," Oga said bluntly.

Hilda's face hardened and she got up and glared venomously at him. " So in other words, you don't actually like me and this is your way of saying No to us being together? Then, what the hell did you interfere in Behemoth's proposal then, you gutter trash?" Hilda demanded and she couldn't help but flare up.

" Didn't you tell me that you loved me?" Hilda asked suspiciously and Oga felt guilty and he bit his lip.

" I take that back. You are one of the best liars I have known Oga Tatsumi and you have just proved it to me tonight," Hilda said.

" Hey, I didn't say that I didn't love you. I just said that I am not interested in relationships right now," Oga said his voice faltering.

" If you love me, how on earth are you going to fulfill your desire for love? Keep on showering me with gifts? Keep on telling me that you love me? What bullshit. I would have asked you but I heard that in the human world, normally a man would ask the woman," Hilda said.

" Hilda, do you really think I'm suited for a relationship with you?" Oga asked and she just narrowed her eyes.

" Yes, you bastard," she said.

" Sorry, but I love you but I'm not really interested in the whole girlfriend-boyfriend thing now. Hey, don't get so upset with me," Oga said angrily.

" Maybe I chose the wrong person to love," Hilda said finally and this statement sent a poisoned arrow right through his heart and he began to panic.

" Don't guilt trip me like that you bitch. Let's decide this later," Oga insisted but she was having none of it.

" Oga, consider yourself truly single and don't ever try to tell me that you love me or poke into my personal life. How can I love a man who can't return me the same thing? You're a pathetic, weak and cowardly bastard," Hilda said ominously and she left the room.

Oga felt terrible and even Baby Beel kept quiet as the tension in the room began to clear up.

" Fine, stupid bitch. See if I care whether she gets another man or not," Oga said aloud but unconvincingly. " Shit, I am screwed. How could I say that to the love of my life? I better but a damn ring to placate her. But I have to decide first…" all these thoughts kept running through his mind as he lay awake on his bed.

Back in the Demon World, things were getting a bit complicated…

" Jabberwock, I am getting old and I wouldn't mind some grandkids," demanded Behemoth but Jabberwock just laughed and ignored his old man.

" Pops, you are getting senile in your old age and I don't like it. How about we get you some proper medication," Jabberwock said.

" I'm fine. I insist that you get me some grandkids before someone kills me so that I may rest in peace," Behemoth said and Jabbrwock realized that his dad was serious.

Jabberwock didn't like to disappoint his dad and he got up and sighed. " Fine, pops. But if it is alright with you, I would only choose one woman," Jabberwock said.

Behemoth looked interested and he inched closer to his son. " Pray tell me the lucky woman's name," he said.

" Hilda, the demon maidservant for Lord Beelzebub the Fourth," Jabberwock said and he remembered that he liked what he saw and fought.

" Oh really?" Behemoth said excitedly and clapped him on the back. " Go for it and make sure that you marry her," Behemoth said.

Behemoth grinned with an evil glint in his eye. " Oga Tatsumi, your heart belongs to me now," he thought.

**A/N chapter 2 is done. Chapter 3 is on it's way, everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to hearing more from you guys in chapter 3 ! don't forget to read and review… See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Oga had difficulty sleeping that night and he never had any conflict of emotions but this was different. His heart said yes but his brain said no and this confused him deeply. He managed to get a few hours of sleep but he still woke up with dark circles under his eyes. He quietly woke Baby Beel up and got dressed to go to school but somehow, he didn't feel like going anywhere this morning.

He went downstairs to eat his breakfast and he saw Hilda preparing some food in the kitchen. " Hey Hilda, what did you cook me for breakfast this morning?" Oga asked and his mouth watered as he anticipated a plate of greasy bacon, toast and a fried egg. He smelt toast and he grinned. Hilda ignored him and took the toast out of the toaster and began eating it with some jam.

Oga glared. " Hey, where is my breakfast?" he demanded. She just sniffed. " If you want it so bad go and make it yourself," she replied and gave Baby Beel a glass of breakfast punch and some cereal. Oga heard his stomach growl and he just grabbed a handful of cornflakes from the fridge and shoved them into his mouth, crunching them as he gave another spiteful glare at her.

" I'm sure that is what you are used to and not this relationship stuff where I cook breakfast for you. How is the cornflakes, filthy man?" she smirked.

" Better than your cooking by any means," he said and he guzzled down a glass of milk.

" Really? Well, that's good to know. Here is the master's milk and don't forget to feed him. I would usually pack in some dessert for you but I guess it would just waste my time to do so because garbage like you probably won't appreciate it," Hilda chided.

" Bitch," Oga muttered under his breath and left the house in a huff. " What the hell is wrong with her? Just because I said I didn't want to be together with her, she begins acting as if it were the first day we met.

" I still love her but did she really mean it when she said that she didn't love me anymore? A mistake to love me? How can she be so unreasonable?" Oga thought on the way to school.

Hilda's stony face turned into regret and sadness after the delinquent left and she shook her head in dismal.

" That man….I love him but if he is going to continue acting like an asshole, I probably should give up and forget the whole thing. Maybe he isn't suited for me," she thought.

She reminisced the first time she had met him and how they had learned to enjoy each other's company even if they didn't show it. They had grown to have mutual feelings for each other but when push came to shove, Oga didn't want to go a step further and this hurt Hilda deeply.

Hilda began to feel angry and hurt as she had a hunch that maybe Oga had fallen for Aoi and all this was because he couldn't decide.

Furuichi was right. He was just keeping her from meeting someone who was better and more suited for Hilda. Hilda went back to washing the dishes and she decided that Oga was just plain trash.

Back in the demon world…..

" Oooooh, you better go and get her before the contractor gets his hands on her and makes her his property," said Behemoth

Jabberwock continued to smoke his cigar but he pondered upon his old man's words.

" Pops, I really have the urge to go down there and whisk her away and beat the shit out of that contractor for what he did the last time," Jabberwock said.

Behemoth's eyes twinkled and he patted his son on the back. " Then, do as you wish. As long as you're off duty, nobody can stop you from going wherever you please," he said and Jabberwock smiled.

" That's damn right. I'll show….uh…what was her name again? The blonde maidservant?" Jabberwock asked Behemoth who looked in shock at his son.

" Hildegarde or Hilda. She'll make a very good wife and mother. You should go and claim her first," Behemoth said and Jabberwock threw his cigar away and summoned Sodom to take him to the human world.

" This will be interesting," grinned Behemoth and went to follow his son unnoticed to spy on him.

Back in the human world….

" Oga, you look really down in the dumps. What happened between you and Hilda?" Furuichi asked and Oga's face became longer.

" Furuichi, I don't want to talk about it, alright. She is acting all cold and bitchy towards me because I told her that I didn't want to be in a relationship with her after I told her that I love her," Oga said and Furuichi's eyes widened and he grabbed his best friend by the shoulders and shook him.

" What the hell is wrong with you? You love Hilda but you don't want to be together with her. It doesn't make sense at all," Furuichi said in frustration.

" Get off me, idiot. Well, it is because I don't think I can handle a relationship with her well and it is too much work maintaining it. What, I'm the human parent of Baby Beel and after that, I'm Hilda's husband. How fucked up would that be?" Oga said.

" There isn't anything wrong with that. It just means that well maybe….you fit well in the demon world. Besides, Hilda loves you and she wants to be together with you. The issue last time was marriage but that step is too far ahead so focus on a relationship with her first," Furuichi said in one big breath.

" Wow, looks like you're really smart when it comes to this sort of things," Oga said.

" I know, that's why the ladies love me," Furuichi said and he struck a pose but Oga just punched him in the face.

" I'll put it at the back of my mind….." but he was cut off by Furuichi.

" No way, that's what you said last time but you better decide now before you screw everything up again," Furuichi said.

" Oga, so how did it go with your wife or girlfriend or friend?" Kanzaki asked walking over to the duo.

" I screw it up," Oga muttered and Kanzaki looked concerned. " Hey, maybe a Yogurty would help take your mind off it. It works for me," Kanzaki said helpfully but Oga just shook his head.

" Looks like little Oga-chan is in love," smiled Natsume and Shiroyama looked puzzled at Oga.

" How much? How much would you pay for her to be your wife?" Himekawa asked Oga as he sat next to him.

" Nothing, you asshole. I don't want to bribe her and besides, it's my fault. I told her that I didn't want to be together with her," Oga said.

" What?! As expected of you, Oga. You can't handle the hot women but you should shower her with gifts and lots of love and tell her that she means more to you than money, even though that isn't true," Himekawa said aloud.

Everyone stared at the pompadour-haired delinquent and Kanzaki spluttered with laughter.

" Four-eyes, you got some problem with that small brain of yours? He said that he didn't want to be together with her so why are you telling him ways to profess his love to the blonde chick?" Kanzaki laughed and everyone began laughing as well.

" Whatever. Thanks for your concern but I'm sure that I'll make up my mind," Oga said and he left the classroom.

Aoi blushed as she heard this. Now, she has a chance with Oga since he didn't want to be together with Hilda. Aoi felt a pang of guilt for taking advantage of the circumstances but this was her best chance, when Oga was vulnerable and contemplating.

" Where the hell is that bastard's house?" Jabberwock thought as he rode Sodom all over Tokyo looking for Oga's house.

Jabberwock finally found it and he made sure that Sodom was high above the clouds so that nobody could see him.

He knocked on the door of the Tatsumi residence. Hilda was in the middle of watching one of her soap operas and she found it annoying to miss out on one of the parts of the show.

She felt a very strong demonic aura outside the door and her eyes narrowed. She drew her parasol sword and slowly opened the door.

" Hey," Jabberwock said and he gave a lecherous grin and Hilda pointed the sword to his throat.

" Jabberwock, what are you doing here? I haven't seen Lord En or heard about orders from the Great Demon Lord. What the hell do you think you're doing sneaking up on the master like that? " Hilda said venomously.

" Put the damn sword down bitch before I really kill you ," Jabberwock said angrily but Hilda refused to do so.

Jabberwock reminded himself that this was his future bride-to-be so he cleared his throat and gave an odd smile.

" Hilda, it has nothing to do about duties but I just came to see you and maybe spend some time with you," he said confidently and Hilda was so shocked that she dropped her sword onto the ground.

Behemoth smiled from the tree and hid in the kitchen to eavesdrop.

" You expect me to believe that bullshit," Hilda said and Jabberwock looked her up and down.

" She is one sexy lady," Jabbrwock thought and Hilda grew pink as she noticed the general looking her up and down.

" Let's have a drink and talk, shall we?" Jabberwock said and he sat himself down on the sofa while signaling to Hilda to join him.

" It can't be….Jabberwock is up to something and it is up to me to get it out of him," Hilda thought as she served him a cold glass of lemonade.

Jabberwock took one sip of the beverage and looked in disgust at it. " Drinks in this pathetic world are so tasteless and disgusting," he laughed but he finished the whole glass anyway.

" So this is where the contractor stays, huh? Pretty damn poor bastard," Jabberwock said aloud as his eyes roamed the room which was relatively sparsely furnished if compared to houses in the demon world.

Hilda got irked by his arrogant and shameless actions but she just tried to pass over his remarks, as painful as it was.

" Listen Jabberwock, what did you really come here for? Is it the master? Is it Oga? ," she shot him with multiple questions but his mouth parted into a sort of lecherous smile and he coolly replied. " Wrong, Hilda. I came for you," he said and she knew that she was in for something big.

Back in St. Ishiyama…..

" Oga, I heard about your dilemma with Hilda and I was wondering if you would like to talk about it if it would make you feel better," Aoi said, blushing but Oga just gave a small snort and continued gazing at the clouds slowly moving in the clear, blue sky.

Oga sighed and he looked wearily at her. " You know, she always said that she hated me and I could deal with that but now, I'm just finding myself thinking that maybe I was too hard on her," Oga said.

Aoi had never seen Oga's softer side and she thought this very attractive and cute. She gulped and she patted him on the back. " Oga, maybe she isn't the one for you. I'm sure there are lots of other women out there who may be compatible with you," Aoi said.

" Fat chance. Do I look as if I give a damn about finding other women? I probably would prefer if it were someone I knew. My feelings for Hilda developed after a few months together in the same house," Oga replied.

" Someone he knew? The only other girl he knows well is me," she thought excitedly but she decided not to press her luck.

" I think you should apologize and surprise her with a proposal or a gift. That will mean a lot to her and maybe even renew her love for you," Aoi said helpfully. She wanted to take Oga for herself but she couldn't steal another woman's man. She kicked herself in her head.

" How about we go for some yakisoba after school, Oga?" Aoi asked him nervously. Oga gave her a strange look but he agreed.

" I need a break from this crap. No wonder relationships are a bunch of horse piss for me. Why can't we two just be friends but still love each other? Isn't that easier?" Oga laughed without realizing that his words were very disagreeable.

Aoi silently cheered and she went off too get her bag as Oga waited for her at the school gates.

" Looks like Kunieda's pulling a fast one eh, four-eyes?" Kanzaki whispered to Himekawa behind a pillar.

" Good for her and him. Maybe that platinum blonde bombshell isn't suited for him. Besides, she's wasted on an idiot like him," whispered back Himekawa.

Aoi enjoyed a heart-to-heart conversation with Oga and even Oga began to felt better and he began to regain some of his upbeat mood. Even Baby Beel could sense that his master was in a better mood.

" You're right, I should propose to her and show her that I'm ready for it. I'm willing to sacrifice my time and energy to be part of this relationship," Oga declared and Baby Beel cheered too.

" Isn't that what normal people who are in relationships do?" Aoi said with a big sweat drop behind her ear.

" Kunieda, I'll only say this once so open your ears wide. You're a good friend and I hope that you'll find a guy who can kick some ass for you as well as treat you with a little respect. Now, I'm off to conquer that bitch," Oga said, brimming with confidence.

Aoi deflated and it was her turn to be down in the dumps. " Friend? Little respect? I guess he doesn't like me," she thought and she took one last look at him before turning back to stifle her tears.

" I have already found a guy who kicks ass and treats me with little respect, you, Oga," Aoi said sniffing and choking back tears of regret and sadness.

" So you understand what I am saying? I kind of have a thing for you and I decided that maybe you and I should get to know each other better. After all, a woman like you deserves a man of such standards," Jabberwock said as he thought about how stupid he sounded right now.

Hilda thought about her fight with Oga and then she decided that Jabberwock was tolerable when he wasn't being an ass. " What the hell, Jabberwock deserves a chance. That will teach that gutter trash to waste my time," Hilda thought.

" I guess I'm alright with it, as long as that dragon of yours stays far away from everybody," she said and Jabberwock nodded.

" I should show you around, the human world is not as primitive and repulsive as you make it out to be," Hilda said as she walked down the street with Jabberwock, her first date by any means.

Behemoth silently trailed the both of them as Sodom flew high above the clouds, unseen by everyone else.

Jabberwock tried his best to resist the urge of blasting everything into smithereens and criticizing everyone and scaring the people.

The both of them began to engage in light conversation before proceeding to deeper topics. The both of them realized that they didn't find each other too bad and they could get along just fine. Hilda and Jabberwock were similar in a way as the both of them took their job very seriously, came from well-known families in the demon world, were single and they both had an axe to grind with Oga.

" You know, I could tear Oga into pieces for you if you wanted me to," Jabberwock offered to her but she shook her head.

" As much as I loathe him, he is still the master's parent and I don't think the great demon lord would be happy with that," Hilda said though secretly, she still had feelings for the delinquent and she hoped that he would change his mind about her.

" Lucky bastard. He's not worth putting up with. I bet hanging around all day with a weakling will get to you sooner or later. I think you would like to come back to the demon world with me for a while," Jabberwock said.

Hilda's eyes widened as that was what she longed for, to take a vacation back to the demon world and relieve her stress.

" I can't do that. My duty is to be the master's guardian and never abandon him. As much as I would love to, I simply cannot neglect my responsibilities," she said and Jabberwock rolled his eyes.

" Don't worry, pops already obtained the permission of the great demon lord for you to spend two weeks here," he said and handed over a letter from the great demon lord.

Hilda read it and it stated that Hilda should spend two weeks back in the demon world with Jabberwock as it was important to her. She was puzzled by the last part of the letter but she was ecstatic that she finally could visit home again.

" Fine. I'll go leave a note to Oga stating my whereabouts just in case he needs my help in helping the master," Hilda said and she went to write a note to him.

After she stuck in on the fridge, she and Jabberwock rode Sodom back to the demon world.

" I'm home!" shouted Oga and threw his bag on the floor before removing his shoes.

" Where the hell is everyone? Where the hell is Hilda?" he thought to himself and searched the whole house but she was no where to be seen.

" Damn her, did she just run away from us like that?" he muttered and he went to the kitchen to get a glass of juice but he stopped as he spotted the note on the fridge.

He read it and it said:

_Dear master and Oga, I will be returning to the demon world for two weeks for an urgent matter. Oga, please make sure that the master is fed and taken care of or else you are going to pay the price._

_Hilda_

" What!? That bitch is lying! " Oga shouted in anger and he ripped the note to shreds before stomping back to his room. " Did I drive her away? Did I break her heart? Damn it, I should have just bought the fucking ring in the first place," he thought to himself.

Behemoth sniggered as he thought about how he managed to get permission from the great demon lord for Hilda to come back to the demon world.

" Great Demon Lord, I ask for permission to allow Hilda to return to the demon world for two weeks," Behemoth asked.

" Huh? Why? My son would just go crazy without her there. He would probably start being all mischeveous again," the great demon lord said.

" You see, my son, Jabberwock intents on marrying Hilda but he first has to get to know her and make her fall for him. In order to accomplish that, he needs to spend two weeks with her back here. I'm sure that Hilda would be a good match with my son," Behemoth said.

" I thought you and I both saw that she was in love with that contractor. They kissed and it was awesome. I don't want to break up a nice couple. That will be like so nasty, man," the great demon lord replied.

" About that, the contractor does not want her any more and has cast her to one side. Even she won't deny it. You can even ask her when she comes back. I hope you would consider Hilda's future and well-being," Behemoth said cunningly.

" If that is true, I give you full permission to do so. Besides, I'm sure that general of mine can handle a woman like Hilda. So, your plan gets my stamp of approval," the great demon lord said.

" Thank you, my lord," Behemoth said and he tried not to think about the winds of fortune that were blowing his way.

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3. Even thought I don't really know much about Jabberwock because in the series, they only featured him in one episode. I hope that he wasn't too OOC. Chapter 4 is on the way soon. Don't forget to review my story and tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to update it but I've been very busy with. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter of this fanfic:)**

" Baby Beel, a man does not sulk or curse when the odds are against him but you'll have to make an exception this time. What is she fucking doing now!" raged Oga as Baby Beel looked concerned at his human father but even he knew that there was something not right in the Tatsumi household.

" Oga!" shouted Fruuichi as he came barreling through the front door and knocking him over.

" Idiot Furuichi. What the hell do you think you're doing barging through the front door like that. I would have at least expected a knock," growled Oga and picked himself off the ground.

" Alaindelon told me about Hilda's departure back to the demon world for two weeks and I would like to know what part did you play in prompting her to do such a thing?" Furuichi asked.

" Nothing, you idiot," Oga muttered under his breath, trying to remain calm and cool while his mind was already about to explode with frustration.

" Urgent matter, huh? What can be more urgent than Baby Beel and her responsibility?" Oga asked Furuichi.

" How about you try marriage, hmm?" a smooth as silk voice came from the living room and the two delinquents turned around to see the smiling figure of Hilda's sister, Yolda by the couch.

" Marriage? What the hell are you talking about?" Oga demanded to know but Furuichi was too busy ogling Yolda to back Oga up.

" I'm surprised that she didn't tell her lover about her marriage plan to the general of Behemoth's Pillar Squad which probably was too hard to refuse," Yolda smirked and Oga's face turned red and then light purple in rage.

" No fucking way she would do that. She would have told me or at least that's what I thought she would have done," Oga said in dejection and Furuichi relished the opportunity to see the vulnerable side of Japan's strongest juvenile delinquent.

" Well, that's too bad. Never mind, you and I could always go out for a drink if you want to ?" Yolda winked suggestively at Oga but he ignored her and she sighed.

" You're no fun at all. I can't see why my sister liked you. You're just like her in some ways and one of them is no fun," Yolda continued.

" Shut up. Tell me why she had to go back to the demon world on so-called urgent business if all she got was a marriage proposal?" Oga asked angrily and Yolda shook her head in sympathy.

" You really are brainless. Jabberwock came to court her the other day and she fell for it so she is contemplating his marriage proposal. However, she has gone back to the demon world to spend two weeks with him in order to get to know him better before deciding on him," Yolda explained and Oga's eyes grew wide with amazement.

" Wow, Hilda must be really serious with Jabberwock if she would take two weeks off from her duties," Furuichi said and Oga nodded.

" Jabberwock…..That bastard. When I get my hands on him, I'll make sure that I'll rip him to shreds," Oga growled and Yolda looked amused.

" A love triangle? Now this is interesting. I don't mind helping this human win back my sister but on the other hand, she should marry someone with a higher position and more wealth," she thought to herself.

" Alaindelon, transfer me to the demon world now so that I can kick Jabberwock's ass," Oga shouted in anger.

" No can do, Oga. I'm here to warn you that if you try and interfere with her plan's, the whole pillar squad will come down hard on these pathetic humans and eradicate them in a heartbeat," Yolda laughed.

" And the Great Demon Lord would condone such a thing?" Furuichi challenged her.

" Fortunately yes," she said and Oga bit his lower lip.

" However, you may transfer to the demon world and try to coax her to return to your open arms only after the first to days," Yolda said and this placated Oga.

" Whatever. I'll just wait for the two days and then kick some demon general ass," Oga cheered.

" Suit yourself but I warn you, my sister doesn't change her mind easily and I think that Jabberwock will win this battle," she continued and this infuriated him.

" We'll see about that, you bitch," he muttered and Yolda disappeared back to the demon world.

" Oga, I'm really sorry about Hilda dumping you and Jabberwock horning in on your territory," Furuichi said earnestly but Oga just raised a hand to silence him.

"It's not your fault at all so you don't need to apologize for anything. Right now, I'm just feeling like crap because it will take me a hell of a lot to convince her to leave that bloody dragon tamer," Oga said.

" Don't worry Oga, I'll help you and I'll rope in some other guys too," he offered but Oga shook his head.

"No. This is my problem and those dumbasses won't even know where to start," Oga said.

" But I wouldn't mind them helping me open a can of ass whoop on Jabberwock and his little friends," Oga grinned .

Furuichi didn't like the grin one little bit. " Oga, you're supposed to win her back with words and not by force."

" Nobody said that I couldn't use both," Oga smiled and Furuichi started to catch his drift.

Back in the demon world…..

" Hey pops, can I trust you to act decent and welcoming to my future bride?" asked Jabberwock as he lit a cigar and began puffing clouds of smoke into the air.

" Of course, of course. I'm willing to let bygones be bygones and accept her into the family," Behemoth said with much enthusiasm.

Jabberwock gave his father an odd look but Behemoth quickly turned away from his son and readjusted his spectacles.

A few months back, Behemoth only wanted Hilda to marry his son to send Oga into a spiraling depression and failure but the thought of Hilda becoming his future daughter-in-law was becoming a much pleasant prospect with each day passing.

Jabberwock secretly wanted to thank Oga for rescuing Hilda from Sodom or else he wouldn't have the chance to court her but he was still pissed at him for giving him such a beating.

" Well, anyway, I'm going out for lunch with Hilda ," Jabberwock called out from the living room and Behemoth just grunted in response.

Jabberwock stepped outside his house to find Hilda waiting for him outside and he gave a small smirk.

" You're here early. Couldn't wait to be with me?" Jabberwock grinned but Hilda was not amused and she gave one of her signature icy glares.

" Don't flatter yourself. I was here early because I happened to pass by this area while shopping for provisions," she said and Jabberwock snorted.

" Fine. Whatever you say," he said and he began walking with her. He noticed that she seemed more relax and she had a hint of playfulness in her eyes that he never saw back in the human world. She missed the demon world and being around people like him.

He smiled and he could never explain his next action as it was spontaneous but he slid his arm around her waist and she blushed slight pink. " Who gave you permission to hold my waist?" she asked him.

" Nobody but I could sense that you were kind of mellow now and I thought I could try and make you feel even better," said Jabberwock and he felt disgusted with himself for screwing up that sentence.

Hilda raised an eyebrow but she didn't reprimand him or push his arm away and this was enough for Jabberwock.

They dined at an expensive and classy restaurant which was facing the lava waterfall and Hilda couldn't help but let slip a little smile and Jabberwock immediately knew that he was on the right track.

" What's with the small little smile, huh? " he asked grinning and she heaved a sigh.

" I don't remember the last time I enjoyed such freedom from my duties or even venture to a date with….," but she quickly clamped her mouth shut before she could blurt out the final part of her sentence.

Jabberwock raised and eyebrow and poured her another glass of champagne. " So tell me, are your opinions on that rat still as high as before?" he asked her.

Hilda paused and she remembered Oga and Baby Beel back in the human world getting themselves into all sorts of trouble. True love wasn't easy to forget and she was still in love with Oga but day by day, it began to weaken.

" Not really," Hilda said quietly and she quickly downed another glass of champagne to ease the pain in her heart.

" Come on, I want to end the afternoon with a surprise," he said and Hilda looked surprised at him.

The recent weeks have been tough on the maidservant but she could see that Jabberwock was slowly but surely becoming less rough and sadistic.

She shrugged to herself and slipped her hand in Jabberwock's big and rough one and he gave a small smile.

Jabberwock led her to a secluded area and he let go of her hand. Hilda had a feeling that he would propose but she was wrong.

He scratched his head and gulped silently. " I've never kissed a woman before in my entire life so I'm hoping that my first with her won't be too terrible," Jabberwock thought and he approached her.

He sat down next to her and began stroking her arm and then proceeded to her face but she felt uncomfortable and placed his hand away.

" Just what do you think you're trying to do?" she asked sharply and Jabberwock grit his teeth. " Nothing you should worry about," he replied and tried to stroke her thighs but she batted his hand away.

Jabberwock sighed and he got up. " This romantic stuff is fucking hard and confusing. All I want is just a damn kiss," he thought angrily and Hilda got up and approached him.

" Jabberwock," she said slowly and he turned around. " What?" he answered grumpily.

" Is this what you wanted?" she asked and pulled him closer to her and began to kiss him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

" Damn, she's one fine woman," he thought as the kiss sent shivers down his spine. He just continued kissing her and soon his hands started to roam around her body.

Hilda was enjoying it too but her guilty conscience made it hard for her to do so. She liked being touched by a big and strong man but somehow, it didn't have the same excitement and feeling as when she was touched by Oga.

Hilda began to succumb to her guilt and she pulled herself away from the pillar general and he looked surprised.

" What's wrong, Hilda? Does my breath smell like garlic or cigars?" Jabberwock asked and began smelling his own breath but she shook her head.

" Your breath is fine. I'm just tired, that's all," she said and she took her umbrella and looked up at him.

" Well, I've had a pleasant and enjoyable afternoon with you today. I'll see you tomorrow then," Hilda said briskly and she bade goodbye to him before leaving him all alone once more.

" What the hell did I do to deserve this?" he muttered to himself but he consoled himself and told himself that he still had a week left before he proposed to her.

" First dates are always rough and I expect nothing less from a woman such as her. Beautiful, sexy and challenging," he thought to himself.

Hilda was having a harder time as she couldn't help but keep thinking about the row she had with Oga and how he was reluctant to propose to her.

" It was his own bloody fault for being such an idiotic bastard. I should be happy that I'm away from him but still….I feel that I just want him to come get me and tell me that everything is all right between us," Hilda thought as she lay down on her bed.

" Hilda, how was your date?" smirked Yolda entering her room without even the courtesy to knock first.

" It was a bit tense at first but it got better," Hilda said keeping the explanation brief while not telling her about the kiss.

" I'm not a fool. Obviously something happened which is making you sweat now. Did he drop a hint of dumping you because he saw the real you?" Yolda said with false sympathy but Hilda's eyes flashed fire and she got up.

" Shut up, it's nothing like that. We kissed and I enjoyed it but suddenly, thoughts of Oga kept flooding my mind and I had to break free," Hilda said and Yolda looked unimpressed at her sister.

" That barbaric man again? Wasn't once enough for you or do you want to go through with his nonsense once more. It's obvious that he's afraid of serious commitment so will you just go ahead with Jabberwock already?" Yolda said.

" It's not that easy. The truth is…I'm still in love with him," Hilda said softly and Yolda wrinkled her nose in disgust.

" Suit yourself. Let's just hope Jabberwock doesn't find out about that," she said before leaving Hilda to continue ruminating about Oga.

" Where are you?" she muttered softly to herself before turning off the lights and hopping into bed.

Back in the human world…

" It's obvious that I'm going to need some help stuffing that guy's ass. I'll admit that he's a level harder than the usual guys," Oga said.

" Obviously right? He's a pillar general you know," Furuichi said with a giant sweat drop behind his ear.

" I have done some thinking and Baby Beel has decided that he needs a proper mother so…..I'm going to make an honest woman out of her," Oga declared.

" Oga, where did you learn to speak like that?" Furuichi asked the delinquent. " I read from a book of yours called ' Romantics 101' ," Oga replied and Furuihi turned bright red.

" That's mine!" he yelled and snatched the book away from him and stuffed it into his drawer.

" Don't be such an ass. Anyway, I think that maybe I've been treating her with a little less respect and love," Oga muttered.

" Try a lot less respect and not even obliging a simple request," Furuichi continued thinking.

" Hey, Furuichi help me gather those TKKH guys. I'm going to need some firepower if I'm going to show Jabberwock that he shouldn't have stolen what doesn't belong to him," Oga said and Baby Beel squealed in delight and admiration at this.

" Umm….technically she doesn't belong to you…."but before he could finish his sentence, Oga sent him flying with a punch to the jaw.

" Just round up those guys, you idiot," Oga snarled.

Furuichi trudged to St. Ishiyama where Oga was supposed to be attending class and he informed Himekawa, Kanzaki, Natsume and Tojo about Oga's request.

" Tshhhh…..Why the hell would I want to help that bastard? If he can't keep his woman, don't come crying to us," Kanzaki hooted.

" Besides, that platinum blonde bombshell is probably better off without that poverty-stricken idiot," chimed in Himekawa.

" Anyway, helping little Oga-chan in his private life doesn't seem interesting at all," yawned Natsume and Furuichi began to sweat. Suddenly, another brilliant idea flashed through his mind.

" You won't believe who stole Hilda, those guys from Akumano Academy," said Furuichi and technically he wasn't lying.

The delinquents perked up at the sound of their resented enemy's name and Kanzaki raised a fist.

" If they are behind this, I'll come down and give them a good beating for last time!" he shouted.

" Haha, count me in too if those guys are going to be our targets," smirked Himekawa.

" Now, that is interesting," smiled Natsume and Tojo suddenly came to life.

" Akumas? Where? I'm just dying to get my hands on them and show them my new strength," Tojo said gleefully.

Furuichi smiled to himself. " Well, Team Oga is assembled so now we just have to wait for the right time,"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you guys soon in the last chapter and I hope you continue reading it. Don't forget to read and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This is the last chapter of this glorious fanfic. Sorry about taking so long to update but I've been really busy with exams. Anyway, I'm back and I hope you guys will enjoy the last part.**

Hilda awoke to the shrill tone of her alarm clock and she groggily shut it off and got up. It was her last day of her mini-vacation with Jabberwock and she was quite sad to be leaving the demon world so soon, but she had a duty to carry out and that was her priority. She took a shower and got dressed and as she was preparing breakfast, someone knocked on the door.

Hilda frowned because there were not many beings in the demon world who were awake at seven thirty in the morning. She put down her carton of milk and opened the front door. Greeting her at the front door was none other than Jabberwock.

He gave her a big grin and she let him in. " Nice place you got here, Hilda. I should have just stopped by here for some breakfast," he teased and she couldn't help but hide a small smile which was forming on her lips.

" I have not eaten yet but would you like some toast, eggs and bacon with a glass of juice?" Hilda offered Jabberwock and he wrinkled his nose.

" What kind of breakfast is that? Wait…don't tell me it's breakfast from the human world," he groaned and she narrowed her eyes. " Well, what's wrong if it is anyway?" Hilda challenged him and Jabberwock knew that he should have just kept his mouth shut.

" Nothing at all. I am just not used to the human world cuisine and I thought that you were not accustomed to their way of eating," he said and Hilda relaxed. She glanced at the strips of crispy bacon on the plate accompanied by a nice fried egg and she sat down next to the pillar general.

The sight of the food, the way she had adjusted herself to her regular daily lifestyle in the human world and the loneliness of eating it alone opened the floodgates of the deep sorrow and absence in her heart which was yearning for her true love, Oga.

" Hey, I didn't mean to criticize you," Jabberwock said uneasily as he watched the cheeriness and sunshine slowly drain from her face and replaced with worry and sadness.

" It's nothing. I'm fine so you don't need to worry about me," Hilda said but Jabberwock wasn't the leader of Behemoth's Pillar Squad for nothing and he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

Normally, Hilda would have drawn her sword and pointed it at any man who dared to try something like that but she was in a vulnerable state and she rested her head on his chest. Jabberwock kept breathing in the delightful and intoxicating scent of her blonde hair as he resisted the urge to kiss the top of her head.

" I'm just starting to miss the human world and I'm worried about the master," Hilda said and Jabberwock nodded nonchalantly but he knew in his heart that she was mostly missing that damn barbarian, Oga.

Jabberwock knew that he was to propose to her today so he had better start poisoning her mind and convincing her that Oga was a useless husband and they could raise Baby Beel together. Heck, they could even start their own family.

Jabberwock thought about this possibility and he decided that this wasn't a bad idea at all.

Hilda sat up and she smiled at him. " You're a very understanding man, Jabberwock. Your attitude on the battlefield and off it is really a big surprise," she said and Jabberwock puffed up his chest in pride.

" Thanks unlike that selfish bastard, Oga," Jabberwock said casually and Hilda began to recall that big argument they had and how she had ended their unofficial relationship. He was blunt, clueless and worst of all, heartless. Didn't he even care about where their relationship was heading in the future? Hilda's face began to harden and Jabberwock was delighted at this sight.

" That piece of shit doesn't even love you. Sure, he kissed you and said all that crap but maybe it was all just part of some dumb scheme to break your heart. A man like him doesn't live on love and fresh water, you know," Jabberwock added and Hilda's mind began to play back all the times Oga had disappointed her and threw away her love. She didn't miss the human world that much now.

" You're right. I shouldn't be so foolish to fall into that bastard's trap again," Hilda said and Jabberwock pretended to nod in approval.

" I guess it's too late for breakfast now so, shall we go out and get some lunch?" Jabberwock asked and Hilda nodded.

" I'm bringing you to somewhere special because today is a very big day for the both of us," Jabberwock announced and Hilda looked puzzled.

" Why do you say that?" she asked curiously but he just laughed and put his big arm around her waist as they left her house.

" You'll see when we get there, Hilda," Jabberwock said as the both of them walked to the restaurant.

" It's only a matter of time until Oga Tatsumi loses the ultimate battle and then, it will be too easy to dispose of him," Behemoth thought as he trailed the couple.

_Back in the human world…_

" So when do we get to teach these assholes a lesson?" Kanzaki said gleefully as he polished his shoes and practiced some drop kicks on a bush.

" I really do need to show those guys that they just can't go wrecking my expensive suite without paying for the damages," Himekawa said lazily.

" Relax, relax guys. Our mode of transportation is arriving very soon," Furuichi said reassuringly to the delinquents.

" Damn it, why does Aoi have to have a fever when I need her the most," Oga thought to himself as he paced his living room trying to think of a plan.

" Da-buh," Baby Beel said helpfully and Oga just picked him up and put him on his back.

" You know what Baby Beel? A real man doesn't worry too much about minor setbacks but charges straight ahead and kick their asses real good. Don't worry, we will bring Hilda back," Oga told the green haired baby.

" Stop worrying me so much, you bitch. You know how hard is it to carry on every day when the one woman I love is being wooed by a hairy and greedy general? When we get back, you and I are going to get things sorted out," Oga thought to himself as he and Alaindelon rushed to Ishiyama park where Tojo, Natsume, Kanzaki, Himekawa and Furuichi were waiting.

" What the hell is taking that bastard so long?" Kanzaki grumbled. " Patience, Kanzaki-kun. For something this big, I'm sure Oga-chan has a surprise in store for us," Natsume said coolly trying to placate the impatient delinquent.

" He should realize that time is money and he is wasting a lot of my time right now which means….." but Himekawa was cut off by Oga.

" That you guys better shut the hell up because we don't have much time," Oga snarled.

" It took you long enough," sneered Kanzaki. " I hope these guys are as tough as before because I really want to show them what we're made off," said Tojo as he cracked his knuckles.

" We have until nightfall to bring her back before she becomes that bearded nuisance's wife," whispered Oga to Furuichi and the silver haired strategist looked extremely startled.

" Wait, wait, wait…hold on Oga. Are you saying that she went back to the demon world to elope with Jabberwock?" Furuichi said in disgust.

Oga clamped his mouth and glared at him. " Idiot Furuichi. Jabberwock tricked her into spending two weeks back in the demon world so that he would slowly make his move on her and convince her that I'm the asshole and not him. Finally, on the last day, he will propose to her and she will likely say yes unless I stop them," Oga blurted out.

" Oga….how do you know about this? Is this just another of your absurd theories?" Furuichi said in horror and Oga punched him in the face.

" Alaindelon heard it from Yolda yesterday," Oga said and he helped Furuichi up from the ground.

" I think we better ask Alaindelon to split open and transfer all of us to the demon world," Oga said and Furuichi agreed.

" Everybody, stand back because Alaindelon is going to split open and transfer us to another place," Oga declared and Kanzaki burst out laughing.

Himekawa nudged him and whispered. " Shut up, chain face. I've seen it happen before and I couldn't believe my eyes but after what happened between that crazy demon people which destroyed our school, I'm ready to believe anything."

Kanzaki grit his teeth because of the comment but he just kept quiet. Alaindelon began to split open and all the delinquents went inside him and he began to transfer them to the demon world.

_Back in the demon world…_

Hilda looked skeptical as the restaurant she and Jabberwock had entered was empty but only a divine looking table with a bouquet of roses in a crystal container and a gold colored tablecloth was reserved for the both of them.

" Where is everyone and why are we dining alone?" Hilda asked Jabberwock suspiciously and he continued smirking at her.

Jabberwock put out his cigar and he got up and presented a little black box to Hilda. Hilda frowned and opened it and her emerald eyes grew wide in amazement as she saw a sparkling fourteen carat diamond ring which shone in multi-colored lights in the sunlight which seeped through the dark curtains.

" Jabberwock, I…I…don't know what to say," stammered Hilda and it was her first time experiencing nervousness and jittery feelings because she had never anticipated herself in a scenario such as now.

" May I suggest you say 'yes' It seems the logical answer," he said and Hilda began to blush furiously.

The heat began to beat faster and her mind was racing back and forth. Hilda looked at the expensive ring and Hilda remembered Oga.

" He would probably propose with a ring he found in a cereal box anyway. Besides, I really like Jabberwock and we are similar and compatible. We both dislike Oga and we both wish to raise the young master in the demon world," Hilda thought.

" On the other hand, a part of me still loves that fool and wishes to wait for him to propose so that I hope we can continue raising the young master back in the human world. He has already proven to be a good parent but a good husband? Definitely not," Hilda continued thinking and she reached her decision.

" Yes Jabberwock, I will marry you," Hilda said and slipped the ring on her finger. Jabberwock cheered and he snapped his fingers and a waiter began to open a bottle of champagne.

" I'm so glad that you chose me over that worthless bug because I can give you what you really need, devoted attention," Jabberwock said and Hilda smiled at him.

" I guess the adrenaline must have built up a large appetite. Let's order our lunch now and I hope you like seafood," Jabberwock grinned.

Hilda kept on admiring the ring and she felt excited and happy that she was finally going to be with a man who actually cared about her. Another part of her felt guilty for doing something so rash without proper consideration for Oga.

Behemoth pumped his fist in the air as he saw this serendipitous sight and he began to whistle a happy tune as he began to make preparations for the wedding at the demon lord's palace.

" Unlike those slow humans, weddings are preferably on the day itself of the proposal. That way, we don't waste needless time on it and keep thinking about the preparations," Behemoth thought to himself.

" Hey four-eyes, get the hell off me!," growled Kanzaki as Himekawa was lying sideways on Kanzaki's chest as Tojo, Furuichi, Natsume and Oga were in a stream nearby.

" I'm really sorry about that but that's what happens when I transport too many people at one go," Alaindelon said as he looked dirtied and bruised all over.

" Hey, is that old man going to be alright? He looks as if he is going to die," Tojo said and Oga just rolled his eyes.

" Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. He almost had us last time when we were here," Furuichi replied to Tojo.

" Come on, we don't have much time. Hey, where the hell is Kanzaki and Himekawa anyway?" Oga said looking left and right frantically.

" You assholes, don't leave without us., we're coming!" shouted Kanzaki as he spotted the rest of the group and Himekawa and him sprinted towards their direction.

Suddenly, a large carnivorous plant rose from its slumber and blocked the duo's path. The two of them gulped when they saw the gleaming, razor sharp teeth when the plant opened it's mouth.

The plant lunged towards them and Kanzaki rolled out of the way while Himekawa just looked coolly at it and brought out his stun baton.

As the plant opened it's large mouth to swallow him, Himekawa stuck the stun baton through it's throat and flipped the switch on, sending millions of volts of electrical current through the plant and killing it in the process.

" Woah, you just took out that badass plant," said Kanzaki in awe and Himekawa just smirked and the both of them continued running back to the group.

" Finally you two show up," said Oga in annoyance and Natsume grinned at Kanzaki who just glared at him.

" Baby Beel, do you know how the hell to get us to your father's palace?" Oga asked the green-haired baby on his back.

Baby Beel looked puzzled at his human father and thought hard for a long minute. Finally, he just shook his head and the whole group sighed.

" This is sure on hell of a weird place for some pretty weird people," muttered Tojo as he looked around the rocky terrain and the palpable demonic aura surrounding them.

" Oga-chan, let's just ask for directions instead of wasting time arguing about our next move," Natsume said and Oga agreed.

After the group got the directions, they quickly hurried to the palace as it was getting dark.

" I hope I'm not too late because I'm already cutting it quite close with the time," thought Oga and Furuichi could see the intensity and the urgency in his best friend's eyes which was a rare sight considering Oga had nothing much to worry about. After all, he was a juvenile delinquent.

_In the Demon Lord's Palace…..…._

" Hilda, for once you look pretty decent," laughed Yolda while she helped her sister try out her black wedding gown in the changing room.

" You could say the same thing for yourself," smirked Hilda as Yolda was wearing a crimson red bridesmaid gown with black trimmings.

" I'm just glad you chose that strong and muscular Jabberwock over that pathetic and ungrateful pest, Oga," Yolda said and Hilda looked down at the floor in silence when her sister mentioned her lover.

" Yes, I'm glad too…" Hilda said uneasily and Yolda looked suspiciously at her sister. " You dragged the last word a bit too long and I know that something's been bothering you the last couple of days. Aren't you excited that your miserable life will finally be made better in just half an hour?" Yolda asked her.

Hilda looked at herself in the long mirror and she dared say that she looked beautiful or even sexy but all she saw was a blonde woman who would never see or confess to her man because he made a mistake and it was too late.

" You better go now Hilda, everyone is already seated and Jabberwock is already at the altar with the minister," Yolda said and Hilda nodded solemnly.

All eyes were on the beautiful bride walking down the aisle and even Jabberwock's mouth was hanging open. He felt smug to be marrying such a gem of a woman without going through failed blind dates and online dating.

The minister looked at both of them and Jabberwock showed him the ring. The minister nodded and begun the ceremony.

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two strong individuals in love who till death do them part," the minister said.

After ten minutes, he reached the part Hilda's heart ached to listen to him say.

" If anyone here objects to this marriage, please speak up or forever hold your silence," the minister said and Hilda felt empty.

" You bet your ass I object to it!," came a loud shout and Oga burst into the room followed by his group.

The whole room was in shock and abuzz and Jabberwock was boiling with rage while Hilda looked incredulously at the delinquent.

" It's been a while Jabberwock. I appreciate you taking good care of Hilda for me but I think it's time you gave her back," Oga smirked and Hilda couldn't help but smile at his valiant and chivalrous act.

" Ooohhh…..Akuma's. A whole bunch of them," said Tojo in delight as he curled his fists while Furuichi hid behind him.

" Hey, it's my son. How are you doing, little fella?" The Great Demon Lord waved to his son. Baby Beel squealed in delight at the sight of his father but Oga shushed him.

" You pitiful weakling. First, you nearly lost Hilda to me but now….you're definitely not getting her back and I'll make sure my pillar squad rips you to pieces before you can even touch me," he laughed and members of the pillar squad surrounded them.

" You guys should never underestimate Ishiyama people because you never know when somebody is going to kick your ass literally," Kanzaki smirked as he warmed up his right leg.

" They will be in for a nice shock when we get started on them," Himekawa sniggered as he tapped his stun baton against his palm.

" Kanzaki-san, and Himekawa-san, I didn't know you two were so good in wordplay," Natsume teased them.

" Long time no see, contractor," Hecadoth said and Oga smiled at him. " Hecadoth, it's been a while since I kicked your ass. Luckily you're due today," Oga said and everyone began battling each other.

Kanzaki drop kicked and used every style of kicking he had on the demons which took out about nearly twenty of them.

Himekawa used every stun baton he carried and shocked about fifty squad members.

Tojo was laughing and smiling as he pounded and broke the bones of many squad members. Graphel recognized him and snarled at him. " Oh, I remember you. You definitely mad me hungry for more action," Tojo said and the two clashed.

Tojo landed a few heavy blows on Graphel but Graphel overpowered Tojo and was about to land the final blow when Kanzaki Natume tapped him politely on the back.

" What the hell do you wan…." but he didn't manage to finish his sentence as Natsume sent him rolling with a vicious punch to the jaw which might have cracked his jaw.

" How the hell did you weaklings manage to defeat my squad? I guess it's time to bring out the big guns now," Jabberwock smiled as all the pillar generals, barons and squad leaders surrounded the group.

" Shit, we're in for it now," Kanzaki muttered as the elite pillar squad quickly took out Kanzaki, Himekawa, Natsume, Furuichi and Tojo.

Oga stayed calm as he drank Baby Beel's milk from the bottle and carried out Super Milk Time. He started to transform and he had the head of Baby Beel and a pair of wings.

Oga smiled evilly as he started to float Zebul spell emblems around the elite pillar squad and he unleashed a massive blast and explosion which wiped out the entire elite pillar squad.

" You bastard," Jabberwock roared and he summoned his dragon, Sodom. Hilda had déjà vu as she recognized this scene as it was nearly the same scene as last time he and Jabberwock fought each other.

They heard a deafening roar as Sodom crashed through the palace and the Great Demon Lord howled in excitement. " Wicked fight going on between two lovers for the hand of the lovely Hilda," he laughed.

Oga and Jabberwock took their fight outside and reincarnated the same fight which happened last time but Jabberwock was wise to his tricks and managed to get the upper hand.

" I'm not going to fall for the same shit twice," Jabberwock laughed as he punched Oga just as he was creating a Zebul spell emblem on Sodom.

" Damn it," coughed Oga who was almost out of energy and strength and Jabberwock walked over to him and pounded him a few times on the chest and face.

Oga could barely see as his vision was fading because of the blood flowing from a deep gash on his forehead. He tried to get up an cast another Zebul spell but Jabberwock blocked his hand and blasted him with his own spell.

Hilda knew that it was up to her to end the fight and save Oga but what was she to do? She was supposed to be married to Jabberwock but she couldn't just let the man she was always in love with be killed by her new husband.

As much as she hated him for breaking her heart, she was no monster and she couldn't just let him die in a place such as this.

Hilda grabbed her parasol sword and jumped into the air and with a swift slash of her sword, sent a dark wave of demonic energy straight into Sodom's eye which caused it to roar in pain and shake.

" Who the hell did that?" Jabberwock said as he was knocked off his feet by Sodom's agitated movement. Oga slowly got up and caught a glimpse of Hilda's worried and determined face.

" No you don't!" shouted Jabberwock as he lunged at the delinquent but Oga used all his might to drop kick Jabebrwock's face which sent him crashing down.

" Kanzaki would have been proud of me," thought Oga and he conjured the Zebul spell emblem which he used to defeat Jabberwock.

" You can do it," Hilda said softly as Oga coughed out some blood before using every last bit of energy left to destroy Sodom and Jabberwock.

Oga closed his eyes and let himself fall from the sky but Hilda caught him and carried him back into the palace.

Oga returned to his normal form after the milk wore off but he was barely breathing and Hilda frantically pumped his chest up and down.

" Oga, I have been very stupid lately," Hilda said as she was close to tears and Furuichi wanted to break down as well.

" True but not as stupid as I have been," Oga whispered and tears began to stream down Hilda' cheeks and drip onto his bloodstained and injured face.

" You are actually crying? I should have recorded this," Oga smiled weakly and Hilda gave him a teary-eyed smile. " Stupid jokes at a stupid time. You are an idiotic man," she sniffed and wiped away her tears.

" Have I told you how I missed your bitchiness around the house?" Oga chuckled and Hilda just smiled at him. " Life isn't that interesting without someone to look after," Hilda said and Oga hoped that he wouldn't have to die so soon.

" You can't die," Hilda whispered to him but Oga already felt his soul being ripped out of him.

" I'm sorry Oga but you're not getting away from us that easily," Himekawa croaked and he crawled to Oga's limp body and stuck his stun baton on his chest and switched it on.

The high voltage of electricity was enough to jumpstart his heart again and whisk him away from death's door.

Hilda looked gratefully at the pompadour-haired delinquent as Oga slowly opened his eyes and looked at Hilda's tear stained face.

" Even then, you're still beautiful," Oga said and Hilda stroked his face. Oga got up and he looked solemnly at the blonde maidservant.

" Hilda, I'm really sorry for acting like a dick and refusing to show you the amount of love which you have shown me. Worst of all, I broke your heart by indirectly ending our relationship," Oga said.

" Oga-chan has marriage problems as well? Wow, he sure has it rough," Natsume whispered to the other delinquents.

" I thought I was in love with Jabberwock but all along, I was still in love with you. I know that it was wrong of me to do such a brash and foolish thing but I was in a vulnerable state and he made me feel loved," Hilda said.

" That hairy bastard made you feel like that? That's unfair," Oga muttered and Hilda rolled her eyes. " It would have been fair if you had tried as hard as him," she said.

" Hey, where the hell did everyone disappear to anyway? One minute their sitting here and the next they vanish into thin air," Kanzaki said kicking some rubble away.

" As much as The Great Demon Lord enjoys destruction and chaos, he realized that it was a bit too dangerous to hang around you two so, he and everyone else left the palace," Hilda explained.

" Well, I guess we better get going now. Hilda, I have a big surprise for you when we get back to the house," Oga winked and Hilda raised an eyebrow.

" Surprise me then," she said in amusement as the whole group began to move out from the half-destroyed palace.

" Wait…. .fast, you piece of crap," Jabberwock wheezed crawling through the entrance.

" You're still alive? I thought you would have been burnt toast by now," Oga said. " Never mind, I still have some energy left to finish you off," he grinned.

The bruise, battered, mangled and bloodied Jabberwock couldn't even stand up but he still had a look of contempt and arrogance that never left his face regardless of his condition.

" Do as you please, contractor but remember this, you have no one else to blame but yourself for losing Hilda so killing me will be redundant," he said stoically. Oga walked up to him and just cocked his head sideways.

" For once, I have to agree on you but things would have been a hell of a lot easier to deal with if you weren't in the picture so finishing you off seems fair to me," Oga said and he raised his fist which was glowing red.

" One more for the road eh, Baby Beel?' Oga laughed and Baby Beel's eyes began to turn red.

Suddenly he felt the cold tip of Hilda's sword pressed against the neck and he stopped. " What the fuck are you doing, woman?" Oga raged but Hilda pulled him to her until their gaze were level and she gave him one of her signature venomous and cold stares that made him feel uneasy.

" Don't kill him just because he appreciates valuable opportunities unlike you, you filthy coward. If you kill him, I will have no choice but to kill you as well because killing a pillar general will make you the Demon World's public enemy," Hilda said and Oga knew that he had better comply because he did not want demons from every corner lusting after his head.

" You're lucky she has a soft spot for you because I might have blown you into smithereens ," Oga said and he went back to the group.

Hilda gently kneeled down and stroke Jabberwock's charred face and she planted a small kiss on his cheek. " Forgive me for turning against you but it was never my intention. I do love you but I love Oga the most so I hope that you can understand what a tough choice I had to make. I'm really sorry and I'm sure you will find another woman," Hilda said but Jabberwock turned away from her and sulked.

" I do love you but at the same time, I feel like killing you for deceiving me and going back to that man. So, I shall spare your pathetic life the next time we meet but he's a dead man," Jabberwock said and Hilda smiled.

" Good to know that you're still yourself after that blast. Anyway, I will be going back to the human world but I would also like to remind you something. If you ever intend on hurting the young master or killing Oga, I'll have no qualms about sending you to hell either," she said and her emerald eye flashed fire.

Jabberwock smirked. " That defying and sassy attitude really turns me on," he said as Hilda joined the delinquents and left the palace.

" Those guys really gave me a good sweat because I'm craving for more of them," said Tojo eagerly while everyone just slapped their foreheads.

" Did you see me back there? I was kicking Akumano Academy ass left and right," Kanzaki boasted.

" Not bad but whatever amount you conquered , I had double," Himekawa said and Kanzaki glared at him.

" You should get a new pair of glasses because obviously, you're eyesight is getting screwed up," Kanzaki retorted and Himekawa squared up to him.

" Now, now guys. We should all be celebrating our victory and not quarrel among ourselves," Natsume said.

" Hey? Where the hell is Alaindelon? Furuichi, go summon him," Oga said much to Furuichi's chagrin.

" Alaindelon?" Furuichi called out and suddenly a huge man came spiraling out of the water and crashing into him.

" Furuichi-dono. I'm so glad that you've missed me as much as I've missed you," Alaindelon said.

" Alaindelon, I think it's time we head back to the human world. It's been a long day and I've something urgent to attend to," Hilda said while glancing sideways at Oga.

Alaidnelon split open and begun to transfer them back to the human world, leaving the delinquents satisfied and Hilda secretly excited.

**A/N This is supposed to be the end but I decided to add in an epilogue. Read on to find out. **


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Hilda stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash away her regret and tears from the earlier day in the Demon world.

Hilda stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. " Jeez, it took you long enough," Oga said while sitting on his bed and Hilda went red.

" You disgusting man. Were you peeking or….." but Oga looked horrified.

" Don't be stupid. I was waiting for you to come out of the shower so that I can present to you that surprise I told you about earlier," he said.

" Can't you have the decency to at least wait until I got dressed?" Hilda snorted but he shrugged and got down on one knee and presented her with a little black box.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. No, it couldn't be…..Oga Tatsumi would never do such a thing in a million years. It was just a dream… It had to be…..

" Hilda, will you marry me?" Oga said and it sounded quite comical and weird when he said it because she would never have pictured him proposing to her.

Hilda examined the ring and it was a twelve carat diamond ring with sapphire stones encrusted on the ring. How did he conjure up the amount of money to purchase such an expensive ring?

" Himekawa bought it for me after I struck a deal with him," Oga shrugged and Hilda slipped the ring onto her finger and admired him.

" Well? I haven't got all day," he complained. " He might have a nice ring but he still has no class at all," she thought but she supposed that she could overlook that flaw.

" Of course, you bastard," she smiled and he got up and pulled her towards his chest and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

The kiss was much more enjoyable and had a new level of love since they were a newly engaged couple. After a few minutes, they let go of each other and looked blissfully in love.

" I guess I'm your husband now and you're my wife so is that what you wanted?" Oga grinned and she ran her hands down his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt.

" Obviously, you moron. I think we should celebrate our new engagement," Hilda said flirtatiously and Oga unwrapped her towel.

" Are we having the same thought right now?' he grinned and she ripped off his shirt and pushed him onto his bed.

" Before we start, can I just say something that I should have said a long time ago?" Oga said and Hilda nodded.

" Hilda, you're the only woman I love and I should have never been crazy enough to throw it away," he said.

" Oga, you're still a bastard and an asshole but I guess that's what I love most about you," Hilda grinned and switched off the lights.

**A/N I hope you liked the whole fanfic and I'm very pleased to say that I have all the time in the world right now to continue writing more fanfics for Beelzebub. Please leave any comments or review and thank you for reading **


End file.
